The Next Chapter
by ThatGirl19
Summary: The Sequel to "What Just Happened?" So check that one out first! I won't give anything away in the summary, JUST READ IT! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to "What Just Happened?" So go check that one out first! :)**

**Hope you like this! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

They were returning to the cabin today. It had been 10 years since they had been there last. The door creaked open, assaulting their ears.

"Welcome back you guys!" Austin yelled behind him as he struggled in with his bags, tossing them to the couch.

"Good job putting your stuff away, Austin." Ally rolled her eyes.

"That takes too much work. I'll do it later." Austin replied, plopping himself down on the couch next to his bags.

"I'm with Austin on this one. I'm kind of tired." Trish walked in, dropping her bags right in front of the door. Seconds later Dez ran in, tripped on Trish's bags and fell.

"Ooooh…that had to hurt." Trish muttered.

"Eh, I'm used to it." Dez laughed, jumping up.

Trish let out a laugh before turning to Ally. "Hey you said that we were going to check out that store down the street? The one that just opened."

"Yeah, we gotta figure out what we are doing tomorrow night, first." Ally responded, sitting in a wicker chair across from them.

Trish nodded and took a seat on the chair next to Ally while Dez plopped down next to Austin.

"Well, tomorrow is New Year's Eve, so we have to watch the ball drop!" Austin said excitedly.

"Absolutely. And me and Trish can go buy Champagne and food so that we have something to celebrate with." Ally agreed.

Dez remained quiet, but attentive. "Any thoughts Dez?" Trish asked him.

He sat there and thought for a moment, earning a comment from Trish. "Hey now, don't break yourself."

He stuck his tongue out at her and she did the same.

"We gotta ring in the new year with some charm." Ally muttered, getting lost in her thoughts.

"Trish, can you make sure Ally gets the good food?" Austin asked.

Trish simply nodded her head.

"Alright you guys, lets unpack and then me and Trish are going to head into town to get the food and check out the new store." Ally ordered, jumping up.

Everyone let out a groan and slowly started moving to grab their bags and head to their rooms.

(In the Girl's room)

"So…Trish." Ally started slowly, while nonchalantly unpacking her stuff.

"…yeah…?" Trish responded equally slow.

Ally stopped unpacking and threw the shirt in her hand back into the suitcase. She turned to Trish and gave her an exasperated look.

"What?" Trish muttered, confused.

"You and Dez." Was all she said.

"What about me and freckles?" Trish smirked.

"Why Trish? Why?" Ally whined.

"Why what?" Trish laughed out; confusion setting on her features more.

"You guys are totally perfect together." Ally sat down on her bed next to her bag, and just stared at Trish.

"Yeah so?" Trish responded, cocking her head to one side and placing her hands on her waist. "Is this going somewhere Ally?"

"10 years between you two. 10 years and you have broken up maybe twice. You have had several hundred fights, not to mention the countless times that you spent the night in my apartment crying because he supposedly hurt you. But in the end you always make up and you are always getting back together. So if you don't plan on leaving each other, than well…" Ally trailed off.

"I don't know Ally. I really don't." Trish finished, knowing what Ally was going to say. "Maybe it's just not who he is?" She questioned.

Ally shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I'm not gonna lie, your love for each other is really intense." She mumbled, standing up to finish unpacking.

Trish remained quiet and continued to unpack, the thought now stuck in her head.

(Boy's room)

Dez and Austin had tossed their stuff in front of their beds and collapsed.

"New Year's Eve is like, the lamest holiday ever. Can you even call it a holiday?" Austin mumbled into his pillow.

"I don't know, I kind of like it. I mean, it's nice to know a new year is starting and we can start fresh." Dez replied, lost in thought.

Austin turned on his side and looked at his friend with a confused look on his face. "Wow Dez, that was deep."

"I'm a deep guy." Dez responded, smiling. Then his face turned confused. "Why do you think we call blue, blue?"

"Wow so deep!" Austin laughed out. "Anyway, we should unpack otherwise Ally will be on our heads."

"Awww…5 more minutes?" Dez whined, looking up at the ceiling.

"I gue-" Austin started, but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Austin! You haven't unpacked yet?" Ally questioned disbelievingly.

Austin groaned and sat up. "We'll unpack noww." He whined.

Trish walked in behind Ally. "We're heading out and should be back in a few hours. Try not to burn down the cabin while we're gone." She said with a serious tone.

"Yes ma'm." Dez responded mimicking Trish and sitting up.

Trish walked over to Dez, who was now level with her face. "Don't mimic me." She stated, raising an eyebrow.

Dez's eyes went wide and nodded his head. Trish laughed and rolled her eyes. "You know I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. She leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Alright, we'll be back by 6, so make sure you are unpacked by then." Ally stated in a motherly tone.

"Come on Als." Trish laughed, walking past her and grabbing her arm, pulling her out the door.

Moments after they had left, Austin spoke up. "Can I be honest with you?"

Dez's eyes went wide. "Sure buddy."

"The last time you and Trish broke up, I swore it would be the last time. Didn't you?" He squinted his eyes and cocked his head.

"To be honest right back, yeah. But we were apart for a month, and I had never felt so empty in my life. I don't think I could ever be with anyone else." He smiled down towards his knees.

"What are you trying to say, Dez?" It was Austin's eyes that got wide this time.

"I don't know. Never mind, let's not talk about it right now." Dez quickly changed subjects.

Dez and Austin got lost in random conversation and when they looked up at the clock they noticed the time: 5:55.

"No no no!" Austin and Dez both yelled, jumping off the bed.

"We need to unpack, quick!" Austin yelled, grabbing his suitcase and flinging everything out of it.

Dez grabbed his bags and started pulling everything out of it as well. They were both running back and forth from their dressers and closets to put everything away, and things were being thrown around everywhere.

Austin finished first and started helping Dez. Suddenly something went tumbling out of the bag. "Oh you dropped…this…" Austin started, slowly dropping of his sentence as he picked up the object.

"Oh, give me that!" Dez tried to grab it. It was a black velvet box.

Austin lifted the top of the box to expose the object inside. "Dez, what's this?!"

* * *

**What could it be?! **

**Review please! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

Dez snatched the box from Austin and snapped it shut. "It's nothing."

"That didn't look like nothing, Dez." Austin pointed out. "That looked like a ring."

"That's because it _is _a ring…" Dez mumbled, trying to bury the small box in his bag.

"What do you need a ring for?" Austin questioned, is voice rising in pitch.

Dez look to Austin and then looked down at the ground. "Austin…I really love her."

"But-a ring-it means-" Austin studdered.

"I'm doing it tomorrow night." Dez shoved his hands in his pockets. "And it would be nice to know that I have the support of my best friend."

Austin shook his head, as if shaking the shock off. He then placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Of course I'll support you buddy, If you really love her and this is what you want, then go for it."

"Go for what?" Trish asked from the doorway.

Austin and Dez turned and saw her, and their eyes grew.

"What? Nothing. He uhm. Dez wanted to try a new deodorant and I told him to go for it." Austin nervously replied.

"Oh." Trish said, suspicion in her expression. She then moved closer to Dez and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't know, I like how he smells now." Dez smiled a bit.

Austin nodded his head and laughed nervously. "I'll…I'll be right back…" He walked past Trish and Dez quickly, out to the living room area.

Trish lifted her head so she could look Dez right in the eye. "Ya know something?"

"What?" He replied shortly.

"I am perfectly fine with everything the way it is now. If nothing changed I would still be happy as ever." She whispered. Dez fought back the sudden frown threatening to collapse his smile. "I'm gonna go help Ally." She got on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek, then turned and walked out the door.

Dez sat down on the bed, his heart weighing him down. He felt as though his chest had just been crushed in and that he couldn't breathe. She didn't want to be more than what they already were. That's all he could think about.

Later that night everyone was off in their own rooms, and emotions were running high.

"Austin. She said that everything was fine the way it is now, and that she wouldn't change anything." Dez grabbed his sides.

"You need to calm down Bud. Seriously, she may have said that but as soon as you do what you're planning on doing, she will fall for it." Austin smiled to Dez.

"I hope so…maybe I should just return the ring and not do it. Act like it was never even a thought." Dez muttered.

"It's been 10 years, it's pretty much now or never Dez." Austin said matter-of-factly.

"I know I know…ok I'll still do it." Dez mumbled, falling backwards onto his bed, still holding his sides.

The next day was full of cooking and singing. The boys helped out any chance they could without Ally asking them to leave the kitchen. Every now and then Austin or Ally would look over and catch Trish and Dez giving each other cute glances, or making faces at one another. At one point Austin looked over and saw Dez just staring. Staring at the love of his life. She wouldn't even realize he was looking, yet he was the happiest when he could just watch her.

Austin had decided not to tell Ally about Dez's plan, because he had a feeling she wouldn't be able to hide it from Trish.

As the sky outside began growing darker, Austin noticed Dez becoming more nervous. Several times they would excuse themselves from the kitchen because of the nervousness.

"Austin, just being in the room and next to her makes my stomach flip…earlier she brushed up against me and…I just feel like how I felt when she told me she loved me for the first time." Dez whispered to Austin, both of them in the hall right outside the kitchen.

"It's going to feel that way. But you have to remember that she _said _she loves you. She'll say yes." Austin reassured Dez.

Dez nodded and took a deep breath, and turned back into the kitchen. When they pushed through the door they heard music playing.

The song that had just started was "Next to You" by Connor Maynard & Ebony Day. Dez swallowed hard when he heard Trish sing the line 'Cause I'll be standing right next to you…' He came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey! Sing the next part Dez, you know this song!" Trish said excitedly.

Dez took a deep breath and looked right into Trish's eyes, smiling. _'If you had my child…you would make my life complete…just to have your eyes on a little me…' _He trailed off.

'_That'd be mine forever…'_ Trish finished for him, smiling.

Ally and Austin watched them silently, smiling.

"Now out of the kitchen, we gotta finish up. And look, it's already 8. Ball drops in 4 hours!" Trish bossed to them.

The boys started laughing and joking around until Ally grabbed them both and shoved them out the door.

The next few hours seemed to inch by slowly. Around 9:30, Trish and Ally finally abandoned the kitchen and presented them all with the food. They took their seats around the TV around 10 o'clock and started watching the New Year's Eve program.

As the program went on, Dez's legs began to grow jumpy. He kept shaking at least one of them and had to be told several times to stop. He was fidgeting and his heartbeat was increasing. Trish was sitting on the floor in front of him, and she had noticed the weird behavior.

"Are you alright?" She asked for the tenth time.

At this point all he could do was nod his head and focus on the TV.

11 o'clock was there before they knew it. Dez's breathing had increased and his nerves were becoming frazzled. Austin noticed and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, giving him silent reassurance.

As 12 began to creep closer, Dez realized it was coming down to the wire. It was now or never.

It was 11:50 when Dez and Ally stood up at the exact same moment.

"I'm going to the kitchen for a drink real fast…" Ally started.

"No wait." Austin said to Ally, and then looked at Dez, who looked like a frightened puppy.

Ally looked to Dez as well, realizing that he hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, wait." He managed out, his voice cracking.

"Uhm, ok…" Ally mumbled confusion on her face. She sat back down. Trish wasn't even paying attention, and was singing along to a song that was just finishing.

"Trish." Dez said, his voice squeaking on her name.

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

He held out his hand, she looked at him confused and then took it. He pulled her up and grabbed her other hand and just looked at her for a moment. Fear on his face.

The confusion was settling on Trish's face, while Austin just smiled knowingly in the background. Ally squinted her eyes suspiciously.

He pulled her over more so that they were standing in the middle of the small room, right in front of Austin and Ally.

"You know how much I love you." He started.

"Well of course." Trish replied.

He shook his head. "Let me finish first, ok?" He pleaded quietly.

She nodded her head.

"Thank you." He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "I love you with everything that I am. I have never felt this way about any girl, ever. When we first met I never ever thought we would be where we are today. But here we stand, a relationship going strong for 10 years. He paused for a moment, noticing the tears growing in the corners of Trish's eyes.

He squeezed her hands tighter and laughed a little. "And trust me; you can drive me crazy sometimes. But I wouldn't change a minute of it. And this year has been our best year by far, and I think we should end this year the way we want to start next year." Trish smiled through the tears that had started falling down her face.

Ally had raised her hand to her mouth as it slowly dawned on her what was about to happen.

"So why not start the new year in a new relationship?" Trish's smile fell slowly, in shock. He reached into his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box and showed Trish the diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGERRR. HE HANGS FROM A CLIFF. **

**Yeah, so what do you think she is going to say?  
**

**Review! :P  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the part after the cliff hanger, because a friend told me that was not an appropriate way to end a story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

"Will you marry me?" Dez asked quietly.

Trish raised her hands to cover her mouth. She then covered her eyes and a sob was heard behind them. She brought her hands down slowly so that she could see Dez, but still covered her mouth. She just stared on. Finally she brought her hands away from her mouth. "Everything is fine the way it is now, Dez." She gasped out.

"Oh Trish…" Ally mumbled, slowly placing her hand on her chest, feeling Dez's pain.

Austin's knowing smile fell instantly. "No…" He whispered.

Dez's face fell instantly. "Oh." He whispered, and started to stand up.

"But…" Trish started, causing Dez to freeze and look up at her. "Everything isn't perfect…and this would absolutely _make_ things perfect."

Dez's face showed his confusion. His heart was beating out of control waiting for what she would say.

Trish wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed a little. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She managed out.

The smile on Dez's face was so large it looked as if it threatened to tear his cheeks. He jumped up and took the ring out of the box, his fingers tripping over one another. He grabbed her hand and started placing it on her hand.

"This finger, silly." Trish mumbled, grabbing Dez's wrist with her shaking hand and guiding it to the ring finger on her left hand.

Dez laughed. "I knew that…" He then slowly lowered the ring onto her finger, both of their hands shaking horribly.

Trish looked at the ring on her finger then looked up to Dez, a laugh slash sob escaping her once more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What made you decide that you wanted this?" She whispered happily.

"Simple. I love you." He responded back, placing his forehead on hers.

"Oh Dez…" She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Awww…" Austin and Ally said in unison.

Trish and Dez pulled apart and turned to their friends smiling.

"Guess what Austin? I'm getting married!" Dez said excitedly.

"That's awesome bud!" Austin jumped up and 'What up'd" Dez.

Trish silently walked to Ally. "Oh my god Als…I'm engaged..." Ally jumped up with a huge smile on her face, wrapping her friend in a hug.

There was a moment of silence which was soon cut off by the TV. _"And we are down to the final 10 seconds folks! Count down!" _

Trish walked back over to Dez and wrapped her arms around his waist, him wrapping his arm around her shoulder. They all began counting down with the announcer on TV.

"_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" _They all yelled out together.

"Happy new year, my soon to be husband." Trish looked up to Dez, who was smiling at her.

"Happy new year to my beautiful soon to be wife." Dez replied, leaning down and kissing her.

Austin and Ally smiled and then hugged one another.

"Let's celebrate with some champagne!" Ally announced.

She handed out four glasses, but when it came to Trish she refused. "I haven't been feeling so well, I'll pass on adding alcohol to my system. Plus…I want to remain sober so I can remember this perfect moment."

Everyone nodded in understand and Dez blushed deeply.

Later that night, Ally found Trish outside on the balcony. It was long after the boys had headed to bed and she was quietly gazing at her ring.

"Hey Trish, you alright?" Ally whispered, coming up and sitting beside her.

"Yeah…I just can't believe it…" The heat in her cheeks rose and she felt like welling up again. She rested her hand down on her lap so it was in the moon light and it shown in the dark. "I always thought you would end up with Austin, but not me with Dez." She whispered.

Ally flushed deeply. "Me and Austin? I would never date Austin." Ally muttered.

Trish gave her a 'come on, really?' look. "Yeah, that's what I said about Dez at one point in time, and look where we are now? I'm his girlfri-fiancé…that will take some getting used to…"

Suddenly Trish rubbed her stomach and grimaced, making Ally look at her with a mix of worry and concern.

"You have no idea how happy I am for you Trish…but I had a question." Ally asked slowly.

"Anything Als." Trish muttered, going back to looking at her ring.

"You are little miss party girl. You never turn down the opportunity to have a drink, I mean yeah, you aren't an alcoholic or anything but you love the stuff." She started slowly.

Trish sat up, eyes going wide. "I told you, I wasn't feeling well tonight." She mumbled.

"So?" Ally turned to look directly at Trish. "You went out one night with me and got a drink, and you practically had flu like symptoms."

"Well maybe I'm changing my ways, Ally." She started fiddling with her ring. "I mean I _am _going to be a wife, and Dez doesn't exactly love it when I go out to drink. Maybe every now and then I should make him happy and not just myself."

"Well, I am extremely happy that you know marriage is a two-way street. But that's not the only thing you're worried about. I can see it in your body language alone, Trish. You aren't telling me something." Ally scooted closer to Trish, placing her hand on her shoulder. "We are so close we are practically sisters. You know you can tell me anything."

Trish looked up at Ally with a blank face, which quickly crumpled. "Oh God…Ally I'm scared…"

"Why? Why are you scared?" She asked, slightly more excitedly.

"Ally…" She started breathing quickly as if she was having a panic attack.

"Oh God Trish is it that bad?" Ally whispered.

"I don't know…" She mumbled.

"Oh no, did you cheat on Dez? Are you trying to change for him so that he won't hate you?" She asked quickly.

"…I didn't cheat on Dez, Ally. Dez is part of this problem." She gasped out.

"Just tell me, Trish. I'll help you through it." Ally reassured her.

Trish looked up, looking right into her best friend's eyes.

"Ally…I think I might be more than just a soon-to-be wife." Trish muttered.

"What do you-" Ally started before her eyes grew wide.

"I think I'm pregnant." Trish whispered.

* * *

**Woah! Did you expect that? Oh dear. **

**Anyways, let me know what you think!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.  
**

* * *

"Pr-pregnant?!" Ally whisper-yelled.

Trish smirked and nodded her head.

"But that would mean that you two have-and ya know-" Ally stuttered.

"Come on Ally. We have been together for 10 years, plus what did you think we did when he would spend the night at my place?" Trish mentioned to her, disbelievingly.

"Well…I guess I tried to put it out of my head what you guys were possibly doing…but anyway are you positive that you're pregnant?" Ally changed the subject immediately.

"No. I haven't taken a test yet or anything, but last time we were…together…well let's just leave it at there was an accident." Trish whispered.

"You need to take a test." Ally whispered.

"I know." Trish mumbled.

"Well…let's go to bed and tomorrow we'll go into town and buy one, alright?" Ally reassured her.

"Thanks for understanding, Als…" Trish whispered.

The next day the girls made an excuse to head into town. They said they were doing some 'girl shopping.'

As they entered town, Trish had started shaking. "Ally I am so nervous. What if I _am _pregnant? What do I do then?!"

"Then you have to tell Dez." Ally whispered.

Ally parked the car in front of the store. Trish just remained sitting in the seat, unmoving. "I can't do this Ally." She whispered.

"You have to, and you know it. If you are, then what's so bad? You get married sooner? That's not bad, right?"

"Or Dez refuses to marry me. He'll call me a whore or something." She mumbled.

"Why would he call you that Trish…?" Ally asked slowly.

"I don't know! Why wouldn't he call me that?" Trish let out, panic in her voice.

"Because _he _had a part in this too? I mean, unless he didn't…" Ally replied, confused.

"No, Ally! I already told you that I didn't cheat on Dez. If I'm pregnant, I guarantee you it's his." She replied, exasperated.

"Well, it's now or never Trish." Ally responded.

"Just give me like, 5 more-oh god." Trish lurched forward and covered her mouth.

Ally's eyes went wide. "What? What?!" She panicked.

Trish leaped out of the car and ran in the store, followed by Ally moments later. She just saw Trish hit a bathroom when she got inside. While Trish was in the bathroom, Ally went ahead and purchased the pregnancy test and walked back to where she was.

"Trish open up!" Ally banged on the door.

"Kinda-" She started, before a loud sound of puking was heard. "Kinda busy here."

"Just let me in." Ally repeated herself.

Seconds later the door clicked and Ally slid into the bathroom. She waited patiently for Trish to finish her new wave of nausea, and then just as she flushed the toilet she handed her the box.

"Do it now, Trish. We need to know." Ally told her sternly.

"Ok ok! But get out." Trish ordered, as she shoved Ally back out the door.

After standing outside the door for 10 minutes, she knocked on the door softly. "Trish, what's going on?" She reached down and grabbed the door handle, discovering it was unlocked. She turned it and opened it slowly. "Trish?..." She whispered.

Walking in she saw Trish, sitting on the floor staring at the pregnancy test. She had her hand on her mouth and a terrified look in her eyes. She looked up at Ally and took the shaking hand from her mouth.

"What's wrong Trish?" Ally got down on her knees so she was level with her friend.

She held the test up so her friend could see the bright red plus sign.

"Oh God…" Ally whispered, wrapping her friend in a hug.

All the way back to the cabin, Trish remained quiet. Once they were back, Ally nodded to Trish who then exited the car.

She slowly walked inside and saw Austin immediately. "Hey, uhm. Austin, Ally needs your help out at the car."

"Aww, but I just got comfortable!" Austin whined, standing up slowly.

Trish rolled her eyes. "Just go." Austin turned to walk out the door. "Wait, Austin!"

"Yeah?" He turned on his heel.

"Where's Dez?" She asked, nervousness clear on her face and in her tone.

"He's in our room…why?" He looked worried.

"No reason. Go! Ally needs you!" She yelled at him.

"Ok…" He turned and walked out the door.

Dez was in his room talking on the phone with his latest 'client'. He filmed commercials. He heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" He yelled happily.

'_ouch' _He heard on the other end of the phone.

"Oh sorry!" He whispered.

In walked Trish a moment later. He smiled up at her. "Hey, can I call you back? My fiancé just walked in. Ok. Bye!"

"Hey." She smiled at him, closing the door behind her.

He stood up and walked up to Trish, grabbing her face with his hands and kissing her gently. "How's my beautiful soon-to-be-wife?"

"I need to tell you something." She whispered, looking him in the eyes.

"Ok…" His forehead crinkled in confusion.

"You may need to sit down." Trish whispered.

Dez dropped his hands from her face and stepped back, sitting down. He looked up at her.

"Remember last week?" She started.

He simply nodded his head.

"Well, we had that small incident. And I went with Ally to town today to confirm everything, and well…" She trailed off as she noticed Dez's eyes growing wide.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the pregnancy test. And then looked up at him. "I'm pregnant…" She whispered, handing him the box.

Dez looked up at Trish and took the box in his hand. "Pregnant?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She squeaked out, her expression threatening to crumble.

Dez reached out and pulled Trish in. He stood up and looked Trish right in the eye. "I love you so much Trish, and I knew that what we did could have consequences." He paused and got down on one knee. "And I'll love this baby just as much as I love you." He finished, placing his hands on her stomach, causing Trish to giggle.

Dez jumped up and placed his forehead on hers. "In fact, I think I love you even more, if it were even possible. I love the fact that not only are you about to be my wife, but that you are about to be the mother to my child."

Trish smiled and leaned in, kissing her soon-to-be-husband, as well as the father to her first child.

* * *

**Aw, well, now what do you think will happen next? **

**:D Hope you liked it, next chapter will hopefully be up tonight!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! :) Here you go. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

"What do you think about Steve?" Dez asked.

"Ew, that is such a...boring name." Trish laughed.

They were sitting on the couch in the cabin living room. Dez was holding Trish and placing his free hand on her stomach.

"Plus it could be a girl!" Trish mentioned.

"Then it could be Stevie!" Dez responded, joking around.

"You aren't even thinking about it Dez!" Trish laughed, lightly hitting his shoulder with her free hand.

"Well, no matter what it comes out to be I will love it." He whispered, a giant smile on his face.

"Aw…" Trish whispered, leaning down and kissing him.

"Ya know…I hope it has your red hair. I love your red hair." She said quietly, admiring it.

Dez blushed fiercely. He then looked up at her and cocked his head in thought. "What if it is a little girl with my eyes and your curly hair? I would love to have a little girl to be honest…"

Trish giggled at the thought.

Everyone was packed in the cars days later, heading back to Miami. Austin found out about the pregnancy through Ally, and he was insisting that he would be the cool uncle of the group.

Austin and Ally switched off driving through the night to make it, Trish sitting in the back with Dez curled up with his head on Trish's stomach.

Once home they all headed home for a long sleep.

When Dez woke up he immediately grabbed his phone.

_Text to: Trish_

"_Hey beautiful. How are you and little Stevie?" _

_Trish: I'm doing fine, but I think the baby is hungry. And we aren't naming it Stevie. Or Steve._

_Dez: Ok ok, we will come up with a name. _

_Trish: I called my doctor this morning. She said I could come in tomorrow for a sonogram if it worked for me. _

_Dez: Oh that's great! See how it's doing!_

_Trish: Will you go with me?_

_Dez: You want me there?_

_Trish: You're the only one I want there._

That afternoon, Dez invited Trish to go with him to see his parents. They decided to tell them first.

"Me and Trish are getting married." Dez told his parents, who were sitting across from them on their patio. Sitting in front of them was a lunch that was eaten by everybody except Trish.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Dez's mom gushed, standing up and hugging the two of them.

Dez's dad remained in his seat and nodded his head. "Well good for you son, I never thought you would find a decent girl."

"We haven't told you everything." Trish jumped in.

They looked on at the couple, confused.

Trish took a deep breath and looked at Dez, who in turn reached down and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Trish looked back at his parents. "I'm pregnant." She said quickly.

Dez's mom covered her mouth and made a squealing sound. She dropped her hands and placed them on Trish's and Dez's intertwined hands. "I'm gonna be a grandma! That is wonderful!" She smiled happily.

"Oh. So that's why you're marrying her? Because you knocked her up." Dez's dad said simply.

"What?!" Trish pulled away from Dez and glared at his dad. "No. He didn't even know about the pregnancy before the engagement."

"Even if I had known, I wouldn't have married her just because of that, dad. I'm marrying her because I love her and if you guys can't except that, we will leave." Dez replied, seriously.

"I accept her, but you aren't ready for a baby. You aren't even married yet. You want her coming down the aisle with a huge bump under her dress?" His dad mentioned simply.

Once the lunch was gone, they left immediately. His dad was being blunt, and they didn't want to hear it, while his mom just wanted to goggle over them. They were polar opposites, and Trish's headache happened before she knew it. She reached the car and got in and just sat there. Dez got in the driver side and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry about my dad." He said quietly.

Trish wiped at her eyes to keep the tears forming from actually falling. "No, but he's right. They are going to think we are getting married because you knocked me up." She gasped.

"Why does it matter what others think? It's our life and we know it isn't true." He reached over and tried to take her hand, but she jerked her hand away.

"I don't want people to think that. It matters to me what they think. I don't think I can do this." She focused her eyes on feet.

"Can't do what?" He whispered, panic clear in his tone.

"I don't think I can get married right now!" She pulled her ring off and chucked it at the floor, folding her arms up. "Just take me home." She muttered.

She heard Dez suck in a shaky breath and then felt the car moving. Soon after she felt the car come to a stop.

"Get out." Dez said quietly, a harsh tone tinting his voice.

Trish sat up and opened her eyes, realizing she was at her house. "Thanks…" She whispered, getting out of the car. Just before she closed the door, she reached down to pick up the ring.

"Leave it. I'll get it myself." Dez said, not looking at her.

She blushed fiercely, upset with herself for what she said. She backed up and closed the door. As soon as the door shut, the car revved and reversed, heading down the street at high speed.

Trish stood in the driveway staring at the car as it sped away, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

The next day, Trish got up extremely tired. She spent the whole night awake, upset. She tried texting and calling Dez but his phone wasn't on. When she finally sat up, she was shaking. Checking her phone, she realized that she was going to be late to her appointment, which woke her up immediately. Ally was too busy to go with her, and she wasn't going to ask Austin, so she ended up heading over to the doctors by herself.

When she got out of her car, she felt a weird pain in her lower stomach. She ignored it though, because she had had it for a couple days. She figured it was pregnancy problems. Pushing it off, she decided she would just ask the doctor about it when she got inside. Entering the huge tan building, she walked over to the elevator and hit the second floor. She was becoming depressed by the fact that she was there alone, and the interior of the building blander than ever, she walked slowly down the tan hallway until she reached the heavy wooden door. She opened it and walked over to the reception lady.

"Name?" The lady said boredly.

"Trish De La Rosa." She said quietly.

"Oh my god I thought you would never show up!" She heard a voice behind her.

Turning around she saw Dez standing there, looking stern.

"Oh god. Dez…" She ran over and grasped him in a hug. He returned the hug. She pulled back and looked up at him. "I thought you weren't coming…" She whispered.

"Hey. When I said I loved you I meant it. This is our baby and I love it as much as I love you." He smiled.

"If you still want to, I'll take that ring back." Trish said nervously.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He reached into his pocket, placing the ring back on her finger.

"Trish?" A doctor called out behind them.

"Coming!" She answered, grabbing Dez's hand and leading him back with her.

They were lead into a cold room where Trish was asked to sit on an examination table.

"Alright, so you believe you are pregnant?" The doctor asked, looking over her chart.

"Yes." She replied simply, suddenly letting out a shiver.

"We are going to run some tests. Now, a few questions first. Have you been vomiting lately?" The doctor asked.

"Oh yeah, it has been pretty bad lately. I figure, morning sickness." Trish answered.

"It's possible." The doctor answered. "Ok, now, have you had any breast tenderness?"

"They have been hurting a bit lately, so I would say yes." Trish responded.

"Alright, come with me, Trish. We are going to run a couple tests and bring you right back with your results." The doctor stood and helped Trish off the examination table.

The doctor and Trish walked back in to Dez spinning on the doctor's chair saying 'WEEEE'

Trish giggled, while the doctor looked at him sternly. "Stop spinning." He simply said.

Dez immediately stopped.

"Trish, please sit back on the examination table. I want to check one last thing." The doctor responded slowly.

Trish hopped back on the table where the doctor laid her down on her back. He began pressing on her lower abdomen.

"If you feel any pain or fullness, let me know." The doctor stated.

Moments later Trish winced. "Ouch. That didn't really hurt but the pressure was bad."

"Alright, sit up." The doctor ordered. "I'll be back in a second."

"What do you think it's going to be?" Trish said, growing excited by the second.

"I really really hope it's a girl…" Dez said happily.

Then the doctor returned. He looked to Trish and Dez and closed the door slowly. He looked down at his paper work, then back to Trish with an expression that pulled Trish's smile away.

"What's the verdict, Doc?" Trish said, worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you aren't pregnant." He said quietly.

Dez's face fell instantly.

"Oh no…" Trish whispered. "I was so looking forward to being a-"

"That's not all." The doctor said even more quietly.

Trish's expression grew in concern. "What more is there?" She asked, equal in quietness.

"You have ovarian cysts." The doctor said.

"Ovarian cysts? What does that mean? I mean, I know what they are, but how will it effect me?" Trish's heart beat picked up. Dez stood up and walked over to Trish, grabbing her hand.

"You may never be able to have children." The doctor finished.

* * *

**Sorry for all the Cliff Hangers! BUT I CAN'T HELP IT. IT KEEPS THINGS DRAMATIC. **

**GOSH. :P  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's time my dearies! I know you have been waiting, so here you go. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally!  
**

* * *

"But the pregnancy test I took said I _was _pregnant." Trish replied, disbelievingly. She shook her head, refusing to believe it. She felt the grip on her hand tighten. Looking up, she noticed Dez trying to put on a brave face, but it was slowly cracking away.

"The truth of the matter is that those things are never 100%. They can easily be defaulted." The doctor answered. "But there is still a small chance that you still can have children. It is a very small percentage, but it isn't impossible." he finished.

Trish felt her insides crumble away. She became light-headed.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment." The doctor whispered. He stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"We may never have children…" Trish whispered. Her chin trembled, but she sucked back any tears that were trying to release themselves. She noticed that Dez was still gripping her hand, but not speaking. She looked up at him once more and saw a broken person. His face was crumpled, and tears were falling down his face. He let out a gasp. Trish turned on the table to face him, and grasped his other hand. "I wanted this as much as you did Dez…" She whispered.

Dez pulled back gently and wiped his face off. It looked as if he was going to say something, but he just kept taking in deep breaths.

Finally Trish spoke for him. "If you want to call off the wedding, I'll understand…" She whispered, looking down at her lap sadly.

"What?" He whispered out finally.

She looked up at him. "If you don't want to be with me anymore because I can't give you children, I'll understand." She let a tear escape.

He closed the space between them and grasped her hands with as much power as he could possibly muster. He looked her right in the eye. "I would never leave you for that. I would never leave you for anything. I love you too much to let something like that stop me from marrying you."

Trish smiled, more tears escaping. "We can still try, right?" She asked quietly.

"Absolutely." He smiled, leaning in and kissing her gently. When he pulled back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they just held each other. They held each other while a few silent tears escaped them.

When Trish told Ally the news, she was sympathetic for her friend. She held her and let her cry if she wanted to.

When Dez told Austin, he was mostly upset about the fact that he wasn't gonna be an uncle. He was sad that his friend wasn't getting a child, but he really wanted to be an uncle.

Trish went to her parents and told them about the news, the engagement, as well as the doctor's visit. They were both very welcoming of Dez, and upset about the news with Trish. However the support from them was welcoming.

That night Dez stayed over at Trish's place. It was late at night and they were lying on Trish's bed. They were both lying on their sides, facing each other.

"I can't believe there is nothing in there." Dez said, placing his hand on Trish's stomach once more.

"It could still happen one day." Trish replied, smiling sadly and placing her hand on Dez's hand on her stomach.

"I hope so. Even if we just had one little girl, I would be the happiest person on this planet." He whispered.

"Oh, so you won't be happy if we have no children and you just marry me?" She mumbled, half joking.

"Of course I would be happy! But knowing that I had a small piece of you, if, God Forbid something happened to you, makes me feel…safer." He whispered.

"Nothing will happen to either of us. We will be married, and happy, and we will have children. We will try. And then we will live happily ever after." Trish whispered.

Dez smiled. "I hope you're right."

He leaned in and just before he kissed her, he heard her whisper back "I am."

The next few months went by really fast. They decided on a small wedding, in a church down the street. They had an open availability for April 23rd. The reception was going to be in the same building as the wedding itself.

The night before the big event they had the rehearsal dinner. Throughout the vows, Trish and Dez kept cracking jokes and laughing. It was more of a nervous habit than anything else.

The next morning, Trish was dragged out of bed by Ally. She was getting nervous, the feeling erupting in her stomach. She had to be at the church by 11, and every minute felt like hours. They were sitting in salon chairs at about 9:30.

"Ally, I'm so nervous. I'm shaking." Trish said to her best friend.

"You can do it. Everything will be perfect. Oh my gosh Trish, I'm so happy for you!" Ally squealed.

Trish sighed and swallowed hard.

Dez was already at the church, pacing in the groom's room, with Austin standing there watching him pace nervously.

"Dez, why are you so nervous? I mean, I get it I guess, but this is the happiest day of your life!" Austin questioned.

"I know, but this is a huge leap. I love her so much and this is making everything so official. I'm afraid of what will happen when I finally see her coming down that aisle." He mumbled.

"Everything will be alright, bud." Austin reassured.

"I know Austin; I have just waited so long for this to happen." He turned to Austin, his expression showing his sincere feelings.

"You guys have only been engaged since December though…" Austin stated, confused.

"Austin, I have thought about this moment since the very second we got together. I never thought otherwise." He whispered, sitting down on a chair nearby, rubbing his knees nervously.

"Wow…" Austin whispered back.

Trish and Ally arrived at the church about 15 minutes before 11. The girls were already back in the bride's room. They made sure Dez was still in his room, and then lead Trish to the room.

The boys were then brought out into the church area to get photos. Silly ones, serious ones, any kind of pictures really.

Next up was the bride and her ladies. They came out and the photographer took pictures. They got pictures of Trish with Ally, who was the maid of honor, as well as a separate picture with the flower girl who was Trish's little cousin.

Finally the moment came. Dez was shuffled into the church and took his place at the altar. Soon the couples began to enter. First came the groomsmen and bridesmaids, linking arms. Then Austin and Ally entered, linking arms and smiling at their best friend. As soon as everyone was lined up on Dez's side or Trish's side, the little girl entered throwing little pink flowers around, followed by Dez's little cousin carrying the rings.

They stepped to the side and the wedding march began.

Everyone stood and turned to look at the still closed double doors.

The music played for a little while, but nothing was happening. People began whispering and becoming worried. But just as it looked like she would never come, the doors slowly opened. Dez looked down the aisle, and he immediately felt his heart stop. Walking down the aisle at a leisurely pace was Trish and her father. She was dressed in a satin white dress with a flowery net top that had sleeves that went down to her wrists. A veil was placed on her head, her hair straightened down except for the tips, which were slightly curled. She had the smallest amount of make-up on, pink lip gloss and mascara pretty much covering that.

Dez could feel the tears welling up immediately. She looked to him and she felt the tears forming as well. She smiled happily at him, the smile returned. The walk down the aisle seemed much too long. When her father finally reached the altar, Trish was becoming jumpy from her nervousness.

Trish's dad turned to her and gave her a small hug, then took his place next to her mom on the bench.

Trish stepped up to the altar and turned to face Dez. A small smile was exchanged between the two of them.

The Priest was reading, but Trish and Dez were hardly listening. They were basically tuning out everything but each other.

Trish turned around and handed Ally her bouquet before turning back and taking both of Dez's hands.

"Now, Dez, please repeat after me." The Priest began.

"I Dez, take you, Trish to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Dez repeated, looking deep into Trish's eyes. Her heart was beating so hard she was afraid it could be seen through her dress.

"Now, repeat after me, Trish." The Priest repeated the same words to her.

"I Trish, take you, Dez to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She reapeated, her voice shaking as she was trying to hold in the tears.

"May we have the rings?" The Priest finally requested. The little boy walked up and held the little pillow up for them.

"Please take the ring Dez, and repeat after me."

Dez took the silver ring that was the symbol of their whole relationship. His hand shaking, he smiled nervously. "With this ring, I thee wed." He whispered, shakily placing the ring on her finger.

"Now Trish, please take the ring and repeat after me."

She picked up the ring, and smirked a little. "With this ring, I thee wed." She whispered back, carefully placing the ring on his finger.

"These two will now light a candle to show their unity." The Priest motioned them over to a set of candles.

Trish and Dez each picked up their own individual candles and carefully lit the middle candle, to symbol that they were now one. They then walked back to the altar.

"These two are now joined as one. You may kiss the bride."

Dez moved in and kissed Trish gently, a round of applause heard. They pulled apart and looked to one another with a look that only those who truly loved each other could ever give.

"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Fisher!" The priest announced, closing his bible.

They smiled and Trish laughed a little. They turned and looked out at the crowd. Their families were there, their friends, Ally was crying off to the side, while Austin hid his face in his sleeve to hide the fact that he was also tearing up.

They walked down the Aisle, arms linked, knowing they were finally one. They were finally where they were supposed to be.

At the reception there were plenty of tears and clinks of glasses.

"…I never thought I would see these two married, but sometimes life is funny like that." Austin finished his speech.

Ally's speech was full of optimism, and how she always knew they would end up a couple and eventually reach this stage, and basically Austin had to pull her away from the Microphone.

After a couple songs, Austin hoped on the Microphone again. "I believe it is time for the Bride and Groom's first dance as husband and wife! Everyone, clear the dance floor." He ordered.

The song 'The Beginning' by Alice Peacock floated through the speakers. Dez stood and took Trish's hand, leading her out to the dance floor. She placed her hands around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They began swaying slowly. Trish moved in closer until her head was leaning on his chest, while he rested his chin on her head. They both just closed their eyes and danced. She pulled away and placed her forehead to his.

"I love you so much…" She whispered.

"I love you too…" He whispered back.

They gently kissed and continued swaying.

Everything seemed at peace.

* * *

**Thoughts? Did I write that ok? I hope so...I looked up some stuff and the last wedding I went to I was 13, so...**


End file.
